A Heart Or A Laugh?
by The Magical Mirror
Summary: Hermione sent a letter to Draco... and things just fell apart! She wanted to pull him in but starts to push him out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! This is my first story!! I would just like to say that I would **like** one review before I update...if i dont get it i think i will still update coz this chap is short... the other is longer..and still in progress!! Be Honest!! If you hate it tell me but don't be too mean!!

Love ya if you review!! Love ya too if you dont!!

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed. I don't feel anything. I don't like him. He's as idiot. He is secretly an old man in disguise. Nothing worked. Her mind wouldn't obey.

She turned and looked at the door. He was out there enjoying their fight, a fight he had won, and she was sitting on her bed feeling like crap because the guy she was in love with had called her all the names in the book.

She was in love with him, the arrogant, self-centred barstard and there was nothing she could do about it. But to top it off she couldn't keep it inside anymore. Sighing she thought about him and all the time she had been in love with him. Surprisingly it had come on in third year when she had punched him. God that had felt great and now in seventh year she had still done nothing about it.

She had fanaticised about telling him but she came to terms with the fact that it was never going to happen. She sighed again and picked up the book she was reading. It was a muggle book and the boy had been sending anonymous love notes to the girl.

Picking it up she immediately put it back down again, turned to her desk and got to work.

An hour later and quite a few rolls of parchment she sat back and re-re-re-read her final product.

_Draco,_

_I love you, have done for sometime. I don__'__t know what to do about it and so I am sending you this. Reply with the owl I am sending this to you with. If you need help with anything ask me, you can ask me anything. _

_Love You Don__'__t Know Who_

Hermione looked at her work pleased with herself. It was short, straight to the point and the cold hard truth. Looking at it she realised the situation she was in and how much it sucked. Slowly she stood up and headed toward the owlery to borrow an owl. Using hers would be a dead giveaway.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, reading one of the muggle books he had borrowed off Hermione, see he wasn't the snob everybody thought he was, it was a war book, but a war book different to the war they had been living and only just conquered.

He was amazed at the way the could cause so much horror without magic. He was pondering this when he heard a tapping on his window.

He loved this window, it gave him a full view of the quidditch pitch and so he could watch everybody play. He still played himself but he loved the game so much he didn't mind watching other people play, not that he would admit this to anybody because he had a reputation and he couldn't lose it to a stupid view outside his window.

The tapping continued and he was snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality where there was an owl still repeatedly tapping on his window, he opened it and untied the roll of parchment from its leg.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you hate me, but I love you and I can__'__t keep on not telling you. I__'__m sorry._

_Love Hermione._

Hermione sorted out the pile of papers on her desk. She couldn't have Draco coming in and finding all these letters to him! She decided to read through them all for a bit of a laugh, some of her attempts were hilarious. Her favourite was from when she was getting frustrated:

_DRACO!_

_WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? I HATE YOU BUT AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. _

_FUCK YOU AND GO TO HELL!_

_With love, Hermione._

She smiled to herself reading that, like he was ever going to reply to something like that. She carried on reading through her letters (there were literally thousands of them!) until she found one that sent shivers of horror down her spine.

It was a letter that looked exactly like all of the other ones but reading through it she realised that it was the one she was meant to send to Draco.

Looking down in horror she tried to figure out which one she ACTUALLY sent to him, some of them were from her, HERMIONE!!

Looking around her room in despair she sighed, turned away and started plan, avoid Malfoy.

She snuck out of her room, making sure Draco was still in his room edged towards the door trying to make as little noise as possible.

With one final look around the room, as if she was never going to see it again, she turned and started heading towards the black lake where she could get some silence to think about how miserable the rest of her life was going to be, and thinking of all the possibilities for the type of letter Draco would be laughing at, many of them signed with her name.

* * *

Like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Draco sat in his room well and truly baffled by the letter Hermione had sent him, was she really in love with him, was this some sick joke or was it a dare from her idiotic Gryffindor girl friends. It wouldn't be Harry or Ron because now, with Hermione and him sharing a dorm they actually started getting along and now they were quite good "acquaintances". Not that he would ever admit that to ANYBODY. Most of Slytherin was still really pissed off that Voldemort was dead, and them quite a lot of the rest were forced into being pissed off about it by their Deatheater relations. Draco on the other hand was pleased, he was going to be forced into Deatheaterdom whether he liked it or not and Harry- or Potter when he was around people who wanted to kill Har-Potter-had saved him from that.

He looked down at the letter again, it looked like Hermione's writing but it wasn't her style at all. She was into long detailed writings, at least from what he could tell from her essays that she made him "proof read" like they needed it at all, they were always perfect, but he supposed that Harry and Ron had done it and now, without them she needed somebody else to do it and he was all she had. Well at least living close to her.

With one last glance at the letter he got up and walked across the hall to go to Hermione's room, he wanted to ask her about the letter. When he opened the door, after a couple of minutes of summoning his courage he found the room empty, with a pile of scrunched up parchment on the desk.

* * *

Hermione sat by the Black (?) Lake watching the giant squid who was hanging about near the surface. The lake was her favourite place to hang out when she needed to think, and people had figured this out and tended to leave her alone when she was sitting under "her" tree. At least they generally left her there.

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively. "What is wrong, you were really happy this morning."

"Oh yeah I know…and then…and then I did something really stupid." Hermione replied, struggling to keep down tears, this morning had been great, the plan was in her head, foolproof.

"Um… well I guess you want some time alone…when you want I can give you some advice" Hermione smiled at this, Ginny was her advice machine. Ginny was more experienced in everything than herself even though she was a year younger than her.

When Ginny left Hermione returned to thinking the worst, there were some pretty bad letters that she didn't want him reading.

She sighed and sank back fighting the urge to hold up a white flag. Ginny was right, she did need advice… but nobody could give it to her, she would have to tell them about the Draco Thing first.

* * *

Draco looked at the papers on Hermione's desk. He looked at them and wondered if it would be okay to look at them, well he knew it was bad but his curiosity got the better of him and he headed forward and picked up the paper on top…and laughed outright. It was really un-Hermione-ish.

The others he looked at were completely Hermione though. Some of them were even in essay form.

Draco smiled trying to contain a whoop of joy and turned out of the room heading down to where he knew Hermione would be if she was worrying about the letter.

* * *

Hermione had hardly moved a muscle since Ginny left, she had just been completely absorbed by her misery. She was lying on the grass, in the shade of the tree, with her eyes closed. She would have been in that exact spot for about an hour, not taking notice of anything going on around her.

She jumped a mile when she felt somebody's lips on hers.

Her reflex was to push them away, and she did, opening her eyes to see a hurt Malfoy walking away, sad and slouched. Hermione nearly cried, this was not happening!

* * *

**Okay so the chapter was shorter than the last but its not my fault!! This was oringinally meant to be a one shot but it isnt turning out as one...lolz**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

H**ey i know its a really short Chapter but its not my fault...I didnt want to drag it on and it needed an end to the chapter there I thought...DONT KILL ME!!**

* * *

Draco sat in his room mentally screaming at himself. He had just wrecked everything with Hermione. When he saw the letters he presumed that it wasn't a joke and now, now things were falling apart.

He had started to like Hermione after she punched him in third year and had kept on calling her a mud blood to keep up appearances, but now when they were living so close together his feelings were getting out of control.

Draco was getting overwhelmed by thoughts. _I need a break!_ He thought to himself.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, up to his forehead and whispered a spell barely audible even to him…and his world went black.

* * *

Hermione was startled out of her misery parade by a single thought…but it wasn't a thought at all…because she couldn't think anything, her mind was…blank.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**And if anybody can give me advice writing comedy please please tell me!!**


End file.
